Dark and Light
by wisherwasher
Summary: Ok dont know about the title but basically this story is too difficult for me to describe but it has a wolf in it :D please read and review


Saliva dripped from the huge fangs but was gone as soon as it had come as a tongue as long as that of an anteater swept along the jaws of which held a rabbit. It wasn't the sight of the creature that scared the woodland animals the most but the eyes of it and its prey. The prey's eyes should have been dead and glassy by now but no, they were of a fear continuously living on, reliving that moment forever, the look of an unnatural force of evil, fixed ahead staring at what had been, the thing that the eyes that would no longer see had seen. The creature's eyes were by far the worst, its red eyes flashed at every sound as it waved it head about in a maddening fashion, blood splattering off the rabbit onto the creature's raven-black fur as sleek as a flowing river but there was nothing of comfort coming from this creature. Suddenly it threw back its head, its eyes rolling back into their sockets, letting out a sickening call.

The clouds mumbled as they slid across the sky covering the full moon above the creature. Then it took one last look around before it set off on its journey with its prey stuck fast in its deadly jaws. As soon as it had disappeared, the forest, so drained of life, was filled with a glowing light as a silver coated wolf burst through the trees bristling with fury. It seemed to be searching for something as it kept sniffing the air and scouting the trees... but what was it looking for?

The jet black creature as evil as death itself halted, it had stopped in front of a cave that looked as dead as the rabbit that lay as still as stone in its mouth. Inside another pair of eyes glistened. They were the eyes of knowledge but also of sadness and memories. Before the creature had time to take its evil eyes off the strange, ghost-like eyes a long line of barbed wire rushed through the air twists around each limb of the creature as though it was enchanted. Suddenly it got tighter, tighter so tight it started ripping through flesh, pulling at each muscle and entwining itself deeper, deeper and deeper in the flesh at each twist and turn. A single word escaped the lips belonging to the ghostly eyes. Traitor. Then it was gone. First the ghostly eyes becoming more faded and then the one word echoed and echoed and echoed around until it was all quiet, the red eyes of the demonic creature glazing over. The demons tongue lolled out of its mouth and turned scarlet as the puddle of blood became a rushing sea of a thousand deaths.

"You killed him? How?" he screeched, "he is undefeatable". "Actually, he isn't because I killed him like I SAID!" the second replied in barely more than a whisper. The second had been the ghost with its eyes telling of countless heartbreak and memories the only difference was that he was now in his normal form as a mage. The dark lord, who had spoken first, was now in a rage that was an almighty dragon. He raised his huge, merciless hand and slammed his hand down to land a blow upon the one who had defeated the undefeatable. One, two, three seconds past. Nothing happened. The mage lifted his head. "yuèqiúláng" he gasped "you came". The silver wolf had leapt into action just in time and had caught the dark lord off guard, now they were both locked in combat. They were rolling closer and closer to the pit of larva that people said had been created by the devil so that they could get the dark lord out of hell. Closer, closer, closer...

They stopped dead as a deafening creak sounded as though a thousand doors had been opened after centuries of being alone and still. They opened their eyes."Don't look down!" the mage shouted up. Okami pulled his lips back into a snarl as the dark lord edged his way closer to the edge of the rope bridge that they were standing on. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Very wrong indeed. One thing was that the dark lord seemed no longer interested in the real world but worse was that he seemed in a trance, unable to break free all the while murmuring "I'm coming don't go, I'm coming please, wait" it wasn't his voice it was a totally different voice, a voice so strange and eerie yet so familiar to them all...

The voice was drawing him in. One step at a time. One by one. The voice calling, calling "come, come do not be afraid... come and all the power and the riches of the French king Odo of Paris shall be yours along with the hidden kingdom 'haine et le mal". Another step was taken by the possessed lord. "You shall command the evil, slaughter the good and destroy the hopes and dreams of all who are innocent of sin... Show you accept by taking another step and remember this one thing as you do it... that you are doing this for yourself and all you evil minions and alliances". As the last word hurled itself out of the unseen lips, the dark lord was awakened from the spell to make his decision. He started to hesitate and withdrew a little. "COWARD! HOW DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A LORD IF YOU ARE FULL OF COWARDICE". With that insult the lord when back to the edge, "I am no coward!"

He jumped.


End file.
